


Without Trust, Hope and Love Are Pointless (I Trust Him With My Life)

by AmbroseRivers



Series: The Things You've Said. [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017! Phan, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gamingmas 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Things you said when we were the happiest we ever wereOR: Phil squishes the decoration with his butt and Dan is amused





	Without Trust, Hope and Love Are Pointless (I Trust Him With My Life)

**Author's Note:**

> This should be "things you said when we were the happiest we've ever been...for now"  
> I have leftover Gamingmas feelings and a lovely Anon requested this after my 2012 ficlet.  
> I hope y'all enjoy! <3 Happy New Year.

You’re trying to watch the screen, truly.

It shouldn’t be as hard as it was but you’ve learned over the years that if there’s anything that can break your concentration, it’s _him-_ especially when he’s being a clumsy oaf and way too adorable for you to even try to articulate how your chest expands with affection and an unwavering loyalty that lies just beneath the surface of your annoyed façade.

( _You’ve only just opened up your mouth about why there’s that bond. This month has been about slowly letting them see but only **enough**...just enough to cement the idea that he is beside you in your life._

_“Trust…otherwise the other two are pointless.” holds a heavy weight in your heart because he has proven over and over again that he wants the best for you, will push you to want the best for yourself, and **fuck** , you love him so **much**.)_

You would do anything for him…but that doesn’t mean you give in to that inclination without a fight.

He’s still in his camera persona, even though there’s a note of sincere horror and dread, and you can’t help the laughter that rattles your bones because he’s still clutching the dark controllers with the ridiculous glowing balls and his eyes are still seeing a reality that is not the one that is your temporary flat while you wait for that lovely little house with the wraparound balcony to be ready for you two to stroll around in-

Your thumbs brush your pulsing temples as you answer him that yes, the present is, indeed, ruined.

 His voice drops into another ( _lower)_ , “Oh, no…” and you stand because while he isn’t too bothered by it, you know that he had wanted to take the silly little decorations up North for his mum to giggle at and steal for next year.

The plaid under your fingers is cozily warm from his skin and his hair tickles your nose as you lean down to press your lips right above his ear, ignoring the chilly plastic of the VR set against you, as you gently tug the ear bud from his ear.

“Oh, dear.” You mumble and Phil immediately tilts his head back, bumping your shoulder. “You’re just too bootylicious.”

“I hate you,” He responds without hesitation, dropping the controller to reach out for you blindly. “You’re the worst person.”

“Says you-” There’s a searing heat scorching your sternum that you know well and it correlates directly with how much you want to kiss Phil right at this second. “-C’mere, you twat.”

You rip the headset off and toss it on the couch without a care as you lift his chin and connect your lips.

Phil hums- the action tickling your skin, vibrating your nerves as well as his vocal cords- and slides his tongue past your lips and teeth.

_Sneaky bastard._

You can’t help but shuffle closer- smoothing your thumb over the collar of that shirt that never fails to make you want to fall to your knees and blow him until he can barely remember his _own fucking_ _name_ \- when there’s the soft scratch of leather under your nail.

You smile and lean your forehead against your husband’s, chuckling.

“What happened to being careful?” You tease quietly as you trail your fingers across the necklace until you can flick his wedding band.

“It’s doesn’t matter,” He covers your hand with his own. “Does it?”

( _Even after all the words exchanged about the slow process of shedding the things tied to that dark part of your life, that “brand”…he still worries that you will try and distance yourself from him again._

_You know without a doubt that if you asked, he would let you with pained eyes and a supportive smile even as the symbol of the promise you made hangs around his neck.)_

“It doesn’t.” You agree and kiss him again. “They won’t know until we’re ready… but I’m not trying to hide everything anymore.”

Phil beams, tongue flashing teasingly, before he reaches down to the crushed present and exhales heavily. “You’re still the worse.”

“What did I do?!”

“You smacked me in the face, Danny. Threw me off my game.”

“Don’t blame this on me!” You groan and you can’t help but smile a bit wider because you are happy- so, so happy.

_(It’s taken years to get here so you will savor every last bit- including the creases around Phil’s eyes and that silly, endearing smile.)_

“I love you,” You breathe, reaching for the present and pushing against the bent wire inside experimentally. “I think you may have to accept they’re gone, sweetheart.”

“I love you, too, but please try and fix them?”

( _Definitely that smile.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my Tumblr: loveinthebones.


End file.
